Mission Impossible: A Photo Of Derek
by WonderlandIsAnIllusion
Summary: Stiles owes Danny. Danny wants to see Stiles sexy Cousin, but Stiles knew Derek doesn't want to see Danny at all. "I might be able to get a few photos…You know what they say a picture lasts longer." "You are horrible." "I know, Danny. It keeps me up at night. I'll do my best to get some photos, but I make no promises."
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Teen Wolf.**

**Mission Impossible: A Photo Of Derek**

**By WonderlandIsAnIllusion**

* * *

"What are you wearing?" Danny asked in a flat voice as he looked at Stiles. "And you do know this is a gay club, right?"

"Something sexy." Stiles replied to him and rolled his eyes. "I'm not an idiot."

"You mean slutty." Danny told him. His eyes glancing down briefly at Stiles dark red short shorts before rising up to look at Stiles red hoodie and looking him straight in the eyes. "And honestly of all the colors…You picked red."

"Hey, I looked up on Google and it says this is the best way to get attention." Stiles stated calmly and Danny sighs deeply. "What?"

"Are you straight or gay? It's not cool teasing."

"I might be bisexual." Stiles replied to him and stretched his arms up. "I had a pretty freaky dream last night."

"I don't want to know about it."

"There was a male and a female. They both wanted to fuck m-"

"Going now." Danny informed him and walked away while shaking his head. Stiles rolled his eyes, sat down, and ordered a soda. This time he didn't have to pay for his own drink. Stiles drinks were paid for by the same guy. The total of sodas was six.

"I'm so tired." Stiles groaned and yawned loudly.

"Want me to take you home?" The guy asked calmly while keeping his eyes to the teen's face.

"My dad always said don't go into a car with a stranger. Besides, I'm sure my friend can pick me up." Stiles told him while rubbing his eyes and pulled out his cell phone. He called Scott, but it went to voice mail. "I better get going. Thanks for paying for my drinks."

Stiles got off the chair, but started to fall for his legs felt as if they were made of jelly and he would have fallen on his face. However the guy caught him.

"Wow there red riding hood. Be careful." The guy commented and his arms wrapped around Stiles hips.

"Funny. Are you suppose to be the big bad wolf?" Stiles asked slowly and he pinched himself to stay awake for a little longer. "Man, I feel so tired."

"I might be the big bad wolf or the hunter that kills said wolf." The guy stated calmly. "What do you think red riding hood?"

"My name is Stiles Stilinski. You can call me, Stiles."

"Wait….Is your dad the Sheriff for Beacon County?"

"Yeah."

"Oh, fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck."

"Huh?" Stiles asked in confusion and blinked his eyes.

"I got to go." The guy replied and placed him down onto a chair. "Goodbye, Stiles. Thank god I didn't tell him my name. Too bad his dad is the Sheriff."

"What the hell?" Stiles asked himself, he placed his head down, and decided to take a nap. However his shoulder was grabbed and he look blurrily into Danny's eyes. "Huh?"

"Not a good idea to fall asleep at a club." Danny stated while shaking his head.

"I'm tired and my best friend has his damn cell turned off. Is it a crime I want to sleep?" Stiles complained.

"I'll take you home and I still do not find you attractive." Danny informed him and Stiles fell asleep. He tried to wake Stiles up, but it was useless and Danny decided 'Screw it, I'll carry him'. Stiles was light, skinny, and to be honest Danny prefers his guys to be built along with looking sexy as hell…not pretty and innocent looking like red riding hood.

"In every club there will always be a big bad wolf or several." Danny muttered and Stiles totally owes him. Maybe Stiles can get that sexy cousin of his to be shirtless again. To be honest he has no idea how the heck Stiles can have such a sexy and built cousin. His cheeks flushed as he recalled Stile's shirtless cousin those abs were amazing…

"Wake up. Your home now." Danny stated while pinching Stiles arms.

"Ouch."

"You owe me. I want to see your cousin."

'What cousin? Oh yeah….I almost forgot.' Stiles thought and he leaned against his front door. 'I don't think Derek will agree to see Danny. Derek was pretty pissed he basically gave a strip show...Not like he took off his pants or anything so he shouldn't have gotten that pissed.'

"I might be able to get a few photos…You know what they say a picture lasts longer and its easier to masturbate to a photo than imaging somebody." Stiles said causally and Danny stared at him. Stiles hoped that Derek wouldn't kill him, but yeah Derek was pretty pissed when he found out what Stiles had done.

"You are horrible."

"I know, Danny. It keeps me up at night. I'll do my best to get some photos, but I make no promises." Stiles told him, he unlocked his door, and walked inside. Danny walked away and he prayed that Stiles will be able to get some photos.

Stiles slowly made his way to the kitchen and saw his dad looking over some kind of file.

"Stiles, What is wrong and what are you wearing?" Stiles father asked him in concern.

"Had six sodas and some dude paid for them." Stiles replied sleepily and rubbed his eyes. "I feel so tired."

"Stiles, Did you make sure to keep an eye on your sodas?"

"No not really. Why?" Stiles asked his dad. Stiles father groaned and rubbed his forehead.

"Who was the guy? What did he look like? Do you know his name? Did he touch you?"

"I don't know and he didn't touch me expect to keep me from falling. He asked if he could take me home. Oh yeah, He freaked out when I told him my name and he raced away." Stiles said while yawning and leaned against the wall. "I told him yes about you being a sheriff and stuff."

"I'm glad you are okay and nothing happened to you, Stiles." Stiles father told him and hugged him. "I'm glad you were smart enough not to go with that man."

Stiles went to bed and when his first thought in the morning was 'How the hell am I going to be able to take a photo of Derek?'.

* * *

**Please Review and Thank You ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Teen Wolf. This chapter is in Stiles Point of View.**

**Mission Impossible: A Photo Of Derek**

**By WonderlandIsAnIllusion**

* * *

Last night I was an idiot for not watching my drinks, but what can I say anyone can make a mistake. Plus I was deep in thought about everything horrible that has happened so far in my life. To be honest I really regret that night…the night Scott and I went looking for the other half of a dead body…If it wasn't for me.

"No one can change the past." I muttered to myself and sighed. "What if's can drive a person crazy."

I doubt it's possible to take a photo of Derek without him noticing it. Camera's makes a certain sound when it has taken a photo and I can't out-run him. Maybe toss Mountain ash at him? No, bad idea….Maybe take a photo with my cell phone. Yeah, but before taking a photo have it all ready to be sent to Danny…Wait…I don't even have Danny's cell phone number.

I will only have one chance. Sadly, Derek isn't clueless or anything. I can still recall how pissed he was when he figured out I used him in order to get Danny to do as I say which involved him basically giving Danny a show. It was funny, but yeah Derek totally wasn't amused. If Derek finds out about the whole 'Taking a photo of Derek' I'm pretty sure he'll be a lot more pissed off. My cell phones rings and it's my best friend.

"Hey, Stiles."

"Hi, Scott. Do you know the location of Derek?"

"If he has done something I'll-"

"Man, I was just curious. Chill."

"Oh..I don't know at the moment."

"Okay thanks. Anyway, What's up?"

"I miss Allison."

* * *

**Please Review and Thank You ^_^**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Teen Wolf. This chapter is in Stiles Point of View.**

**Mission Impossible: A Photo Of Derek**

**By WonderlandIsAnIllusion**

* * *

"Danny, I need your number." I told him and he gave that look which screams 'Hell no, dude'.

"Uh, no."

"I need it. So when I take a photo of…my cousin that you can get it right away and-"

Danny grabbed my cell, in-putted his number phone, handed it back to me, and walked away. I rolled my eyes and put my cell into my front pocket. I don't think Danny would mind if the photo was only of Derek's chest/abs or Derek's backside.

I walk towards my precious jeep and nearly had a heart attack when I saw Derek. What is here doing here? Sure I was looking for him, but still….

"Are you dying or something?" I asked him and he just gave me that look of 'You are a moron'. Hey it was a good question because I recall him collapsing, cars honking their horns, and he was like dying…Not to mention he got blood inside of my jeep and it was difficult to get out. Seriously, My dad is the Sheriff and it wouldn't be good for him to see any blood in my vehicle.

"Do I look like I'm dying, Stiles?"

"No, but appearances can be deceiving. So what brings you here, Derek?"

"I just felt like it."

"Okay, I'll be going now. Bye, Derek."

"I was being sarcastic." Derek stated and I nodded my head. Scott is coming towards us. Derek released my arm and turned his full attention to Scott. I took out my cell phone, picked contact Danny, and message.

"I'm going to die a virgin which totally bites." I muttered to myself.

"I figured you were a virgin, Stiles." Derek comments and he has a smirk on his lips. Damn, I was so close to getting that picture of his backside and Danny would have been happy with that. I had forgotten for a moment on how werewolves have really really good hearing. Fuck.

"At least I'm not a slut, Derek." I said carelessly to him, Scott groaned, and of course Derek got pissed off. That big bad wolf has no sense of humor. He's such a Sour-Wolf. Once a Sour-Wolf always a Sour-Wolf. Derek shoved me against my jeep and my best friend grabbed him trying to pull him away.

"At least I didn't call you a horny mutt or alpha bitch, Derek." I managed to say to him.

"You don't know when shut your damn mouth, Stiles." Derek growled and it is best for me to keep my mouth shut or else he is really going to rip my throat with his teeth.

* * *

**Please Review and Thank You ^_^**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Teen Wolf. I Hope you peeps are enjoying this Fanfic ^_^ and having a chuckle or two or more. After all this is a Humor Fanfic ^_^ and stuff.**

**Mission Impossible: A Photo Of Derek**

**By WonderlandIsAnIllusion**

* * *

"Stiles do you take me for a moron?" Danny asked flatly, his arms crossed, and looking at Stiles with narrowed eyes.

"Nope." Stiles replied calmly and he has a feeling that Danny can tell this isn't Derek.

"I can tell this isn't a photo of your cousin. These abs do not belong your cousin along with everything else. These abs are not the ones I had seen that day. The abs on your cousin were blessed by the gods while these abs are cursed with the suck by vampires." Danny stated firmly to him. "Don't screw with me."

"I wouldn't screw with you, Danny. Also you don't screw with me. You are too big for me and it would hurt too much." Stiles said innocently and after a moment laughed to himself. Danny rolled his eyes.

"Don't worry I wouldn't screw with you even if you paid me." Danny informed him. "Plus you are too skinny and I would end up breaking you. I prefer my men to have amazing abs, a strong body, and being sexy as hell."

"Good to know you are not a prostitute, Danny. Anyway I'll keep on trying to get a photo of my cousin. He hates having his picture taken by anyone. So I have to have some serious ninja skills."

"I'll never get a photo of your cousin."

"So little faith, Danny boy. Don't worry pretty soon you will be able to jack off to a photo of him."

"You are a horrible person."

"Yep and this horrible person is going to take a photo of your dreams. Everyone can be a horrible person from time to time, but that's only natural for we are only human. I bet you had a couple of wet dreams of my dear sexy as hell cousin." Stiles commented causally and Danny sighed to himself for it is true. "See you later and I will get a photo of my cousin to prove you wrong about my amazing ninja skills."

Scott blinked his eyes in confusion and decided to ask his best friend some questions.

"Hey, Stiles."

"Holy hell, dude. When did you get here?"

"I heard everything. I didn't know you have a cousin."

"Well...Danny had came over that one day, Derek was there, and I lied about Derek being my cousin. Of course I didn't tell Danny his real name."

"So...You basically promised Danny that you would get a photo of Derek."

"Yeah pretty much Scott."

"Are you insane, Stiles? Do you seriously have a death wish?" Scott whispered firmly and Stiles looked at him in the eyes. "Derek will be completely pissed off if he finds out about your plan of taking his photo and giving said photo to Danny."

"Will you help me, Scott?"

"Of course. I'll keep him from hurting you, Stiles."

"Thanks."

"No problem. After all you are my best friend, Stiles."

* * *

**Please Review and Thank You ^_^**


End file.
